


Tie Me Up

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Tie Me Up

Jackson moved a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. He fidgeted, his fingers always touching or tapping something. Usually, he was touching someone and if not, he had no problems touching himself. All of his members noticed his incessant movement. It was kind of hard not to notice really. He moved a lot when he did anything. When he showed off his fencing skills, which sometimes could do damage to the sets around him.

When he showed off his acrobatics, which again, either damaged the set or himself. When he laughed, he had to grab something, usually two things because both hands were on the prowl. It was in Jackson’s nature to move a lot. He was affectionate and loved touching others, especially when they touched back. The one he touched the most was Mark, but mostly because they were best friends and sometimes the elder got a bit flustered. Other times, he cuddled up with Jackson in return. In second place would definitely be Kunpimook. The boy was smaller so Jackson could easily be the big spoon with him and pick him up, Jackson never said his affection wasn’t slightly aggressive.

However, by far, his favorite was JB. The slightly older boy would let Jackson touch as he pleased, but it wasn’t often that he responded. Jaebum could be affectionate when he wanted to be, he just showed it differently. Jackson loved touching Jaebum, especially his shoulders. He was a little jealous of Jaebum’s upper, and most times, lower body. However, his jealousies were long forgotten when Jaebum actually allowed Jackson to curl up with him. He definitely was not the big spoon with Jaebum. Jackson really appreciated it because Jaebum didn’t show physical affection as much as verbal, but Jackson would soon learn another type of Jaebum’s affection, even if the reasoning was because Jackson moved too much.

The first time Jackson saw Jaebum with a rope, the boy was sitting in the living room. The other members were there too, amusing themselves with varying gadgets. Jaebum, for his part, was sitting on the floor. His Galaxy tablet was sitting before him and it looked like he was reading. He was tying and untying a rope in his hand almost subconsciously. Jackson hadn’t connected the dots yet, but then again, it wasn’t noticeable, Jaebum’s intent.

The second time, Jaebum was tying someone up. He looked almost bored as he sat on Kunpimook’s back, easily tying his hands behind his back. Kunpimook was squirming like he wanted to get away, but not from Jaebum. Junior was approaching with Kunpimook’s dirty clothes which the younger had probably left on the floor. Jackson still didn’t connect the dots. Sure, Jaebum could’ve just easily held the boy down, easily being one of the strongest members in the group, but Jackson figured Jaebum had a reason for practicing. And he did.

The final time Jackson encountered Jaebum tying something up, Mark was his victim, or maybe his patient. Jackson wasn’t sure. Jackson had just got out of the shower and was heading to his room, using the towel to dry his hair. When he opened the door to his room, he saw Jaebum and Mark. Mark was completely ignoring Jaebum’s presence, which was quite hard to do. Jaebum was really skilled at drawing attention to himself without even trying. Mark was playing a game on his phone with one hand, the other was in Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum looked focused as he tied the rope around Mark’s arm.

The first two times, Jaebum had short blue rope, but this time, the rope was longer and purple. Jackson’s first thought was where Jaebum was getting the rope from. His second was wondering how he’d made it look so pretty. He had tied the entirety of Mark’s arm, from his shoulder to the spaces in between his fingers. Some knots were small and others were big. He wasn’t too sure what Jaebum’s intent behind this new hobby was, but he was really good at it.

Mark noticed Jackson first, greeting the other like he wasn’t letting Jaebum tie his arm up. “What are you doing?” Jackson asked, moving over to get dressed. “Practicing,” was all Jaebum supplied him with, still heavily focused on Mark’s arm. When Jackson looked at Mark, the redhead shrugged, making JB look at him. Mark smiled prettily, but Jaebum didn’t really seem to care. He did focus on what he was doing though. Jackson couldn’t stick around, having to go film Roommate, but he found himself staring too intently at the purple ropes pressed against Mark’s skin. He wondered what it felt like. When he realized where his thoughts were going, he shook his head and quickly left the room. His manager wouldn’t be happy if he was late.

A week passed and Jackson realized he was thinking more and more about ropes and being tied up. He had never really thought about it before, enjoying his freedom of being able to move. However, as he realized Jaebum was practicing on everyone but him, and Yugyeom but Jackson didn’t think the younger counted, he realized he was starting to get jealous. Why didn’t Jaebum practice with him? They were the ones dating. At one point, as Jackson stared at Junior and Jaebum, he realized he wanted Jaebum to practice on him too. At the moment, Junior had his wrists held out for Jaebum and the other was making pretty little knots as he tied him up. Junior was watching with interest as Jaebum quickly and efficiently finished up. Jaebum looked too pleased when Junior couldn’t get out of the ropes.

Before Jackson could ask why Jaebum wasn’t practicing with him, as his boyfriend Jackson figured he should be a part of what seemed pretty intimate, the van stopped and all eyes were on Jackson. For the first time ever, Jackson was kind of upset that he was on Roommate. He seriously wanted to interrogate his boyfriend. However, that feeling left when his eyes met Jaebum’s. The boy was watching him with that focused look he usually got when he was horny. He always looked focused and predatory, but when he wanted Jackson, it felt like it intensified, searing Jackson’s skin in the best of ways. He ended up going into the Roommate house with his dick half hard and goose bumps lining his arms.

Things finally came to a head when Jackson came home to a seemingly empty dorm. He announced his presence but no one responded. The dorm was way too dark considering how many people lived here. He found Jaebum in the living room, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Where is everyone?” Jackson asked, getting Jaebum’s attention. Jaebum stood up, making his way towards Jackson and Jackson had a feeling as to where this would lead. Jaebum was naturally dominating and intimidating, but the way he circled Jackson made him feel like Jaebum wanted to eat him alive.

“What are you doing?” he asked, but Jaebum ignored him, finally standing behind him, one hand on Jackson’s shoulder which let him know that Jaebum didn’t want him to turn around. “Do you trust me?” Jaebum asked, his voice lower than normal. That was Jaebum’s bedroom voice and Jackson was weak to it. He was weak to Jaebum in general. The boy was a walking talking Achilles heel really. “Yes,” Jackson said, when he got proper control of his voice. His mouth felt really dry.

Jaebum made a humming noise and Jackson wondered if he was smiling. He didn’t get the chance to see as Jaebum covered his eyes with a silk blindfold. Jaebum was gentle about it, pressing his front to Jackson’s back so Jackson wouldn’t think he left or something. When he had tied it properly, his hands went to Jackson’s waist. “Can you see?” Jaebum asked, dropping a kiss on Jackson’s shoulder.

“No,” Jackson said, his voice shaking, but only just a little. “Good,” Jaebum said, and then he was pulling Jackson away from the living room. Jackson knew by the fresh almost minty scent of the room that they were in Jaebum’s room. Jackson really wanted to know what Jaebum was up to, but he knew better. Jaebum didn’t want him to talk unless spoken to.

Jaebum made Jackson sit on the floor after stripping completely naked, putting his arms behind his back. Jackson was very surprised when he felt the telltale signs of rope pressing up against him. Jaebum touched him as he tied him up, sensual touches that excited Jackson. He found himself whimpering as Jaebum tied him up. He could feel that all of the knots were being tied behind him, going along his spine. His arms were crossed at his waist and the rope looped over them multiple times.

Jaebum would lean down and kiss and suck on the skin on either side of the knots before pulling away. Jackson had no idea how much time passed before Jaebum was turning him onto his back, running fingers up and down Jackson’s stomach. “Hyung,” Jackson whimpered when Jaebum’s hands found his fully hard dick. Jaebum didn’t shush him nor did he pull away so Jackson figured he was allowed to vocalize his pleasure.

Jaebum stroked him off a few times but it didn’t last long before Jaebum was using the rope again. He spread Jackson’s thighs, delicately running his fingers over them. Jaebum didn’t use as much rope as he did for Jackson’s upper body but Jackson definitely noticed when Jaebum tied rope around the base of his dick, knotting it on the underside. “Fuck, hyung,” Jackson whined, his back arching when Jaebum gripped his dick above the knot, jerking him off to keep him hard. He definitely didn’t have to worry about that. “I’m going to sit you up,” Jaebum said, his voice low and controlling. Jackson loved it.

He obediently moved with Jaebum for two reasons. One was because Jaebum was obviously in control here and two, he would’ve fell if he hadn’t because his hands were firmly tied behind him. Jaebum moved so he was sitting behind Jackson and Jackson realized that Jaebum was still wearing pants. Jackson was blindfolded so he had no idea when his shirt left. Jackson wasn’t sure what to expect now, his mind already hazy with pleasure and wanting to go into subspace when Jaebum had barely done anything.

He jolted to attention when Jaebum started touching him. He was purposeful in his touches, stroking here, sucking there. It all led to Jaebum wrapping his hand around Jackson’s dick, firmly stroking it as he sucked on Jackson’s neck. Jackson’s head lolled to the side as Jaebum did so, drowning in pleasure and endorphins.

“Jackson,” Jaebum said, getting Jackson’s attention. The younger cocked his head towards Jaebum’s voice and was met with his lips. Jaebum licked into Jackson’s mouth with ease, keeping the younger from drifting off too soon. He hadn’t even fucked him yet. Jackson enjoyed Jaebum’s kiss, leaning into him and practically licking the honey taste in Jaebum’s mouth. He must’ve had tea before Jackson got home.

His dick started to twitch in Jaebum’s palm and he knew he was going to cum soon if Jaebum didn’t stop. However, Jackson’s leader kept stroking him. His dick did have rope around it but Jaebum hadn’t tied it tight enough to hinder Jackson’s orgasm. Jaebum pulled away from Jackson’s mouth, perching his chin on Jackson’s shoulder so he could watch what he was doing.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jaebum said as Jackson trembled in his hold. Jackson whined, bucking as much as he could into Jaebum’s fist. All Jaebum had to do was order Jackson to cum and Jackson was coming undone. He tensed up in Jaebum’s hold before practically melting into a puddle. Jaebum kept fisting Jackson’s dick, watching the way his cum covered Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum milked Jackson for all he had until the younger whimpered and whined, feeling too sensitive.

Jaebum turned Jackson’s head towards him, kissing the younger again. When he pulled away, he brought his hand up, the one covered in Jackson’s cum, and ordered Jackson to lick it off. The younger couldn’t see but he was sure Jaebum would guide him towards it and it didn’t take long at all before Jaebum’s hand was clean. Jaebum kissed him again, shifting as he did so. Jackson had no choice but to go with it and it didn’t take long before he was on his stomach.

Jaebum had put Jackson’s head on a pillow and he quickly guided Jackson into the face down ass up position that he wanted. For his part, Jackson was content to bask in his orgasm, twitching when Jaebum began to prep him. Jaebum was careful with his touch despite how well he knew Jackson’s body. It didn’t take long at all before Jackson was keening for Jaebum’s dick and Jaebum was giving it to him, pushing himself into the younger’s ass. It burned a bit, the stretch, but Jackson welcomed it, rocking back as much as he could on Jaebum’s dick, wanting him to move.

Jaebum pushed deep into Jackson, appreciating the noises the younger made. He reached over, putting a hand under Jackson’s chin and tilting it upwards, careful of the rope wrapped around his neck. Jaebum untied the blindfold with the same hand, watching as Jackson’s eyes opened, his pupils blow wide as Jaebum fucked into him. They maintained eye contact like that until Jackson groaned, unable to take it.

Jaebum was intense as fuck and it was even stronger when they were alone and when Jaebum was fucking him. He buried his face into the pillow provided for him, half wishing that he could use his arms. The other half was buzzing with the notion that he couldn’t move at all unless Jaebum wanted to. He could do nothing unless Jaebum let him. It didn’t take long at all before Jackson was crying out, almost there. Jaebum let him cum, his pace getting sloppy as he chased after his orgasm.

Although Jackson’s eyes were open, he didn’t really feel like he was there. He felt like he was floating as Jaebum finished up inside of him, grinding against Jackson’s hole like he loved. When Jaebum pulled out, he lowered Jackson so he was laying on his stomach, flat. Jackson was still buzzing with his high, whining when Jaebum made to untie him. Jaebum paused, watching Jackson enjoy his euphoria before he stood up, leaving the room for a moment. Jackson didn’t even notice him leaving, only taking in how he couldn’t move and how Jaebum’s cum was slowly dripping out of him.

He kind of wanted to push it back in, but he was immobile. When Jaebum returned, he began washing Jackson with a warm towel. Jackson sighed, completely relaxed as Jaebum took care of him. Jaebum untied him, putting the ropes away. Jackson didn’t see where he put them, merely slumping down as his blood started circulating. Before he knew it, Jaebum was there, wrapping him up in his arms and his cover, rubbing over Jackson delicately and carefully.

“Is that what you were practicing for?” Jackson asked once he got his voice back. Jaebum hummed and Jackson watched his throat work. His hands were curled up against Jaebum’s chest and one of his legs was in between Jaebum’s. “What was that?” he asked, his body feeling a good type of sore. “Shibari or kinbaku. Found out about it by accident when we went to Japan. I figured you’d be in to it.” Jaebum explained.

“I am so into it,” Jackson said. Jaebum laughed and Jackson snuggled up to him, practically clinging to Jaebum. “Can we do it again?” he asked. “Maybe. Go to sleep,” Jackson pouted into Jaebum’s chest but didn’t say anything. He was tired, Jaebum had fucked the energy out of him.


End file.
